


Life is Still Erotic - Christmas Cheer

by Ea4g, raptor4d4



Series: Lezziverse [2]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Smut, F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Light Bondage, Orgy, Public Sex, Sex, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:25:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8975962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ea4g/pseuds/Ea4g, https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptor4d4/pseuds/raptor4d4
Summary: This story is set in the universe of Life is Erotic.  http://archiveofourown.org/works/7270216/chapters/16507480Christmas has come to Blackwell Academy!  And Chloe Claus has brought a special gift to all naughty little girls!





	

[Disclaimer]

Life is Strange and its characters are the property of DONTNOD Entertainment and Square-Enix.

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon.

This fan-fiction is free, written for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

Please support DONTNOD by purchasing the Life is Strange game!

This is set in the universe of _Life is Erotic_. 

http://archiveofourown.org/works/7270216/chapters/16507480

** Life is Still Erotic – Christmas Cheer **

A familiar jingling of bells filled the air. 

The air was crisp with a winter chill. 

Blackwell Academy was adorned with a beautiful display of colored lights and stars under an inch of freshly fallen powder. 

All this meant only one thing.

Christmas had come to Arcadia Bay! 

And Chloe Claus had come to Blackwell to hear the wishes of all the school’s naughty little girls!

“Ho, ho, ho!” said Chloe Claus. “Merry Christmas everyone! And a slutty New Year!”

Everyone laughed and giggled as they waited in line to see Chloe Claus. A small stage had been erected in the central hall of the school building outside the principal’s office. Resting on it was Santa’s chair and it was there that the naked butt of Chloe Claus rested. She wore a very skimpy little Santa outfit. She wore a Santa hat, bright red gloves and boots. She wore a very small bright red bikini top decorated with snowflakes. Her red skirt with white fur trim was so short you could clearly see her ass and pussy whether she was standing or sitting. Sticking out from under her skirt was a very long strap-on. As she sat in her Christmas chair the dildo stuck straight up, ready for someone to sit on it. 

Standing next to the chair was Chloe’s helper elf. Joyce wore a typical elf hat complete with bells. Around her wrists were bell-adorned wristbands. She wore green curled elf shoes on her feet and long red stockings. And that was it. Joyce was completely naked as she stood by her daughter’s side, ready to assist Chloe Claus in any way she needed. For now that assistance was keeping the line organized! 

Every female student in Blackwell was standing in line to see Chloe Claus. Some were dressed, others were naked and the rest were a mix. Standing at the front of the line was Dana Ward. She was naked except for her shoes and the big red scarf around her neck. She was eagerly waiting for her turn with Chloe Claus. She had a lot of Christmas wishes to make! 

“Ho, ho, ho, Dana!” teased Chloe Claus. “Get your fine ass up here and tell me your Christmas wishes”

Dana giggled with delight and hurried up onto the stage. Joyce guided and directed her to sit in Chloe’s lap. Chloe Claus spread her legs so the dildo was clearly visible. Dana smiled as she turned around and stuck out her ass, aiming it at the dildo. Joyce helped line her up so that when she sat down the dildo went right into her pussy. 

“OOOOooooohhhh!!!” Dana moaned happily as the dildo slid inside her. She sat all the way down and took the full length inside her. Chloe waited patiently for her to get all the way down. As soon as she felt Dana’s ass press against her lap, she squeezed the girl’s ass cheeks and pushed her up slightly so she’d fall back down. 

“Oh yes! Oh yes!” Dana panted as she started to fuck Chloe Claus. With a little help from Chloe she kept thrusting her hips to fuck her strap-on, her tits bouncing for the enjoyment of all the horny girls in line behind her. Even Joyce was getting excited! She masturbated and watched Dana with a hungry look in her eyes. 

“So Dana! Have you been a good girl this year?” Chloe Claus asked. 

“No, Chloe Claus!” Dana said without hesitation. “I’ve been a very naughty girl! Naughty and slutty! Fucking every girl in sight! I’m a dirty girl!”

All the girls in line cheered when she said all this. Joyce masturbated faster and Chloe Claus laughed. 

“ _THAT’S_ what I want to hear! Chloe Claus only gives gifts to the naughtiest girls!” She turned her attention to the line. “Have you all been naughty?!”

“YES, CHLOE CLAUS!” They all shouted in unison. Chloe laughed again. 

“Please hurry up, Chloe Claus!” pleaded Kate who was next in line. She was completely naked and masturbating furiously at this point. “I need to tell you my Christmas wish!”

“Patience, all of you! One at a time,” Chloe Claus said to them before turning her attention back to Dana. “So what is your Christmas wish, you naughty little girl?”

“Well…” Dana started. She picked up the pace and fucked Chloe Claus faster. Thinking about her Christmas wishes were making her hornier! 

“I want…I want some skimpy little dresses to wear while I’m out with my boyfriend! Ooh! I want a set of new dildos of all different sizes! Eeh!”

Dana was moving faster and faster. It was getting harder for her to speak, getting lost so much in the sex. It didn’t help that Joyce finally had enough. She couldn’t take watching anymore. With a lot of loud jingling she was suddenly on her knees and licking the spot where Dana’s pussy met the dildo. 

“EEEEEEEHHH!!!” Dana squealed. Joyce’s tongue felt incredible! Dana’s juices began to squirt out of her pussy all over Joyce’s face. She didn’t care in the slightest and kept doing her best to lick the girl as she fucked Chloe Claus. Chloe Claus grinned and shook her head before turning back to Dana. 

“Is that it? Is that all this naughty girl wants for Christmas?”

Dana shook her head furiously. 

“No! I want…I want…!”

Dana struggled to find the words. She was getting ready to cum! She wanted to speak but it was hard to think while you were cumming! But as she exploded into orgasm the words just poured out of her mouth. 

“I WANT MAX CAULFIELD! I WANT MAX-FUCKING-CAULFIELD IN MY BED! I WANT MAAAAAAAAAAX!!!” 

Her screams and orgasm echoed through the school halls. Everyone was silent as it washed over them. Slowly Dana’s cry faded and she slumped back into Chloe’s lap, panting contently. 

With Joyce’s help Chloe Claus lifted Dana off her lap and Joyce guided her off the stage. Once she was off Chloe Claus turned to the waiting line.

“Do you _all_ have that wish?” she asked them.

“YES!” they all shouted in response. 

“Do you ALL want Max-Fucking-Caulfield for Christmas?”

“YES!”

“DO YOU ALL WANT TO LICK THAT SEXY LITTLE ASS OF HERS?!”

“YEEEESSS!!!”

“THEN FOLLOW MEEEEEEEE!!!”

Chloe Claus jumped off the stage and marched out the door with everyone hot on her heels. All the nude girls shivered in the cold as they stepped outside. Chloe Claus jumped down the steps and turned to face the crowd as they gathered around the front door of the school, watching her in horny anticipation. She did not say anything. She smiled at them all and let out a sharp whistle.

Everyone waited to see what would happen. What did Chloe Claus have in store for them all? Steadily they heard bells ringing in the distance. They heard something scraping against the snowy ground and the clip-clop of horse hooves. From the dorms a small one-person Christmas sleigh came speeding into the courtyard. It was driven by Victoria Chase, dressed like a helper elf like Joyce. She whipped the reigns to make the sleigh move faster. As they neared Chloe Claus she pulled back on the reigns to slow down. The sleigh came to a steady halt right in front of the crowd. 

A sleigh “pulled” by Max Caulfield. 

Max was dressed in a bright red leather harness that wound all around her body. She walked on red leather pony girl boots that ended in horse hooves. There was a horse bit in her mouth and reindeer antlers on her head. Her hands were tied behind her back and the cuffs connected to the sled she was pulling. She came to a stop and stamped her “hooves” a few times like a horse. Even though she was technically supposed to be a reindeer she let out a soft neigh like a horse, prompting several girls in the crowd to giggle. 

“You ask…” Chloe Claus started to say. She stood next to Max and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Max did her best to smile with the bit in her mouth. “…And ye shall receive!”

Everyone in the crowd cheered until Chloe Claus held up her hand to silence them. 

“Now to decide who will get to fuck her first!” she declared. “How about this…”

She bent over and made a quick snowball. She tossed it to herself a few times before showing it to everyone. 

“First person to hit Max…gets the first fuck!”

Before everyone could fully comprehend this, Chloe Claus cut Max loose and she took off running. Between the snow and her pony girl boots running was a struggle for Max but she did her best to bob and weave around the campus. She stayed in the courtyard so everyone could have a shot at her. 

People were mesmerized by Max’s sexy body as she ran around the courtyard. They quickly snapped out of it and dove into the snow. They made as many snowballs as they could and launched them all at Max. Everyone was completely oblivious to the cold as the Great Max Christmas Hunt quickly whipped itself into a frenzy. Dozens upon dozens of snowballs filled the air as they rained down on Max. Despite how greatly outnumbered she was, Max was holding her own. She bobbed and weaved and many of the girls were hitting each other rather than her. Max was having a blast. She was curious who would win in the end but at the same time she was having fun making them work for it. 

Chloe Claus watched with glee as her girlfriend/reindeer led everyone on a merry chase. Joyce and Victoria stood on either side of her, their eyes glued to Max and their faces red as Chloe Claus fingered them both. 

“Ooh! They almost had her!” Joyce said between pants. 

“Mistress Max is so sexy! Can I be hunted next, Chloe Claus?” Victoria pleaded. 

Chloe ignored them both. She needed to watch carefully to determine who the victor might be. 

The hunt came to a screeching halt when Max suddenly got hit by five snowballs at once. Everyone froze and looked at each with one thought on their minds: Who was the lucky winner? Or rather winners?

“One of those was mine!” Kate yelled. 

“Mine too!” yelled Brooke. 

“Bullshit! You kept missing by a mile!” Stella argued. 

“I’m a winner! I get to fuck her!” Courtney said desperately.

“No, me!”

“Me!”

“I’m a winner!”

“Fuck off! Max is MINE!”

What was moments before a friendly competition turned into a fierce catfight. The girls started tackling each other as they all tried to reach Max and claim their prize. Hair was pulled and clothes were ripped off as they rolled around in the snow. They were all so tangled up with each other that Max remained untouched, watching them all in shock. Max was still gagged and couldn’t speak so she looked to Chloe Claus with pleading eyes. Chloe immediately stepped up. 

Chloe stood next to Max and put two fingers in her mouth. She let out a high-pitched whistle to get their attention. The fighting stopped and all eyes turned to Chloe Claus. She looked at them all solemnly and shook her head. 

“Ladies…I made a mistake,” Chloe Claus confessed. “I realize now that this little contest was not in the true spirit of Christmas.”

No one spoke as everyone quietly listened to Chloe Claus. They all stood up and brushed the snow of themselves as they waited for her to continue. 

“Christmas…is a season of love. It is a season of togetherness! We mustn’t fight each other. We shouldn’t leave others with nothing on this holiday of caring and sharing! Today, Max doesn’t belong to any one person. Or even a small group! _ALL_ of us should share in the love and beauty of Max Caulfield! To that end I propose…”

Suddenly Chloe Claus ripped off her skirt and bikini top and tossed them aside. 

“AN ORGYYYYYYYYYYY!!!”

She grabbed Max and licked her face and fondled her boobs. She stuck her knee between Max’s legs and rubbed it against her pussy. Everyone heard jingling as Joyce and Victoria hurried over to their side. Victoria dropped to her knees and proceeded to lick Max’s ass. Joyce hugged Max and Chloe both, kissing their heads and pressing them against her bare boobs. 

Suddenly loud cheers erupted from the crowd and they swarmed the four of them to join the orgy. What remaining clothes everyone wore went flying through the air as everyone stripped to join in the fun. 

Kate was sneaky and crawled under Max, Chloe and Joyce so she could force herself into the middle of the three of them. Chloe and Joyce laughed as Kate removed Max’s bit and kissed her. Victoria undid Max’s cuffs so her Mistress could play with Kate’s breasts. Stella and Brooke, after fighting each other just moments before, kissed and squeezed each other’s asses as they waited their turn with Max. Courtney and Taylor stood behind Victoria with their eye on Max but when they noticed their old boss at their feet, they figured they’d give her a Christmas gift for old time’s sake. They stood her up and suckled her breasts while taking turns pleasuring her pussy. Victoria’s eyes rolled back into her head from happiness as she held her two former minions close. 

Many other women paired with each other. There was only one Max and too many horny women around to wait for her. Sexy Dana quickly proved popular as half a dozen women swarmed her led by Juliet. They gently laid her down and licked her all over. Juliet licked the soles of Dana’s feet and sucked on her toes. Alyssa squeezed Dana’s boobs and kissed her and Dana thanked her by squeezing her boobs in return. 

Steadily Max moved through the crowd as she was passed around. Stella got the honor of fingering Max’s pussy and fit three fingers inside her. Juliet abandoned Dana’s feet to pleasure Max’s instead. She ripped off the pony boots and begged Max to foot fuck her. She did so and rubbed her big toe against Juliet’s clit, eventually sliding several of her toes inside her. Dana struggled to have a go at Max but Alyssa was all over her and kept her down, rubbing her pussy against hers. Courtney got to squeeze Max’s boobs and kiss her from behind. Taylor was jealous and took her frustration out on Victoria by fisting her. Victoria was more than happy to take the punishment. 

While Max worked her way through the crowd, Chloe Claus occupied herself by pleasuring her remaining elf. Joyce stood and watched Max with a smile while her daughter went down on her. Chloe Claus was on her knees with her face buried in her mother’s pussy. Between licks she stole glances at Max. Seeing her girlfriend fuck so many other women made her so hot! Chloe fingered herself and licked Joyce faster, eager to for her next turn with Max. 

So many people swarmed Max at once that they lifted her right up into the air. They held her up like the beautiful prize she was, grateful to have her this Christmas day. And Max was grateful to all of them in turn! There truly was no other Christmas quite like a Blackwell Christmas!

“Merry Christmas to all!” Max declared. “And to all a good fuck!”

**_THE END_ **


End file.
